Of Daydreams and the Forbidden
by Lilmissxx
Summary: She said so, he faintly smiled, pinning her with his gaze. The one she could never read. The one that made her legs turn to jelly and her insides clench with desire. Part of my TNHG collection. Mild smut.


**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

_This story is part of my Hermione/Theo mini-series entitled: __**Of Writing and Falling in Love.**__ Each story/one-shot has a separate plot and characterisation from the others, dependant on the prompt I am given._

**Prompt: "Daydreams flutter across tired eyes. Teasing, taunting with what could never be."**

**The poem I have used belongs to Evelynne Winters.**

**Of Daydreaming and The Forbidden.**

Leaning her head back against her shoulders and tilting the chair lightly, she sighed with such relief that the papers nearly blew off of her desk. Leaving them scattered for the moment, she relished in the chance to take a breather. She had just closed her eyes when soft footsteps reached her ears. Praying that they'd turn off before they got to her office, she ignored them and relaxed.

"Well well. Skiving work are we Granger?" She startled and almost toppled backwards onto the floor with a cry, heart leaping into her throat before she managed to balance her weight enough to fall back to all fours legs with a resounding thud. Fingers clenching into fists, almost white, she calmed her racing heart and turned to glare at the man who had just entered.

"Hardly. Merely... relaxing for a few moments." His lips curved into a faint smirk.

"Seemed more like fifteen to me." She spluttered, eyebrows shooting up, gaze shooting towards the clock on her wall. Five minutes later than when she'd stopped to have a break.

Sodding prat.

She said so, he faintly smiled, pinning her with his gaze. The one she could never read. The one that made her legs turn to jelly and her insides clench with desire. She felt her insides start to smoulder with the first swirls of arousal.

_Lust scorches through her veins,_

_Mouths tasting, _possessing_,_

_like they'll never dance again._

_Fingers whisper across skin,_

_teasing, tantalising, preparing,_

_leaving shivers in their wake._

_She can't help but cry out,_

_hot lips quenching her thirst for desire, for _now_,_

_He's as close to snapping as she,_

_fumbling, cursing, needing,_

_breath as pants in her ear._

_Suddenly he stops._

_Fingers twitching, they still, heavy breathing filling the air._

_Eyes flitting around, they notice shadows falling across the path._

_With a fleeting hiss he leaves her,_

_rumpled, unsatisfied._

Hermione shuddered as the last tendrils of her daydream escaped her, leaving her feeling bereft and wanting. His eyes were as black as night, as though he'd just experienced the same thing as she. Her eyes met his in the mirror on the wall as she gritted her teeth, preparing herself for what was to come.

"You read my thoughts." He scoffs.

"It is hardly _read_ Granger when you broadcast them about the room like that."

There was silence throughout the room, neither daring to break the other's gaze. A stalemate. A crossroads. He took a step forwards, testing her resolve. She swallowed visibly, throat expanding. His eyes were drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

A flurry of movement obstructed her vision before his mouth scorched hers with kisses so hot they seared her skin. She could only moan helplessly as he lifted her up by the waist and placed her on the desk. Tightening his hold on her waist, he slid a leg between her thighs, prising them apart.

Her skin sang at his touch, and she felt empowered, possessed, _whole._

Entwining their tongues expertly he raised a hand to tangle in her hair, pressing himself desperately against her whilst she ground herself against his thigh.

Suddenly his control snapped and he groaned throatily, pulling away from her. She followed, unwilling to let her feelings be tied down again. His hand traced a path up her leg, taking her dress with it. Chuckling darkly, his fingers pressed against her lips, allowing his mouth to fall against her ear – causing the air to caress her skin as he whispered,

"If it ends up like this though, you should broadcast them more often." She shivered a little within his grasp, aching for what he could give her. He continued, "However, we had our chance, many years ago. I fear that it is now too late."

It was as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on her. As dishevelled-looking as he was, she couldn't help but see the hidden sneer on his mouth; the coldness in his eyes as he turned to leave the room.

Revenge, for what she had done to him. With a last glance towards him she felt her heart break.

His wedding band glinted in the firelight.

**Finito.**

**05/11/10**


End file.
